Hazel Rainart
Hazel Rainart is an antagonist in RWBY who was introduced in "The Next Step". He is an associate of Salem and part of her inner circle. Statistics *'Name': Hazel Rainart *'Origin': RWBY *'Gender': Male *'Age': Mid 30s *'Birthday': Unknown *'Classification': Human *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Height': 244 cm (8'0") *'Weight': 152 kg (335 lbs) *'Skin Color': Tan *'Eye Color': Hazel *'Hair Color': Brown *'Relatives': Gretchen Rainart (Younger sister) *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Semblance: Numbing Pain, Dust Crystal Augmentation and Elemental Manipulation *'Standard Equipment': Lightning and Fire Dust Crystals *'Weaknesses': Continual damage to his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. While his Aura recovers at a very fast rate this recovery doesn't last forever and apparently has a limit. His Semblance may dull his pain but it doesn't make him invincible, and can still be damaged just like anyone else. When fighting Ozpin, he loses much of his etiquette and sensibility, going from a reserved fighter to a berserker. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Lightning Blast, Fire Blast *'Voice Actor': Akio Ōtsuka Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Town level, higher with Dust Injections (Easily defeated Qrow, and one-shotted Weiss' Queen Lancer Summoning. Overpowered Gajeel after injecting both Fire and Lightning Dust simultaneously.) *'Speed': At least Hypersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': At least Class M, higher with Dust Injections *'Striking Strength': Class TJ, higher with Dust Injections *'Durability': Town level (Took no damage from Qrow or Oscar/Ozpin. Withstood blows from heavy hitters the likes of Gajeel, Nora and Nakamura and continue fighting), higher with Dust Injections. His Aura recovers at a incredible rate, making it very hard to injure him. *'Stamina': Above Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters with Dust Projectiles *'Intelligence': Average (Salem entrusted him to peacefully convince Sienna Khan that attacking Haven Academy would help further her cause Taurus interrupted this conversation so it's unknown if he could convince her). Low Average against Ozpin (goes into a mindless rage when dealing with Ozpin, who he holds responsible for the death of his sister.) Appearance Hazel is a tall and muscular middle-aged man, towering over even Adam Taurus who stands at 193 cm. He has short brown hair, a beard, and hazel eyes. He wears a two-tone olive green coat over a black 3/4 sleeve shirt, and a large belt. His pants are black, with a pouch strapped to each pants leg, and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms have some scars near the edges of his sleeves. Personality Hazel has a calm composure compared to the others of Salem's circle. He is reserved and rarely speaks. However, he still criticizes Cinder for her defeat. He has a low tolerance for acceptance of failure, and he does not let minor obstacles get in his way or stand by convention when there is a goal to be accomplished. During the meeting with Sienna Khan, Hazel is courteous toward her, showing he has a respectful nature. However, he is not intimidated by Sienna's threats, showing a distinct level of self-confidence. Despite his low tolerance for failure, Hazel is not cruel or unsympathetic. His reaction to Sienna's murder by Adam is a saddened look and verbal expression of both his frustration at Adam's lack of communication prior to the act and disappointment at how unnecessary the death was. This shows that, despite his allegiance to Salem, he has a certain degree of empathy and morality. Unlike his psychotic colleague, Tyrian Callows, Hazel takes no pleasure in casual slaughter, indicating there must be a higher purpose in violence for him to engage in it. However, this changes when he encounters Ozpin. When he does, Hazel becomes filled with rage and killing intent. He holds Ozpin responsible for the death of his sister Gretchen Rainart and is determined to kill every reincarnation of him. This shows that despite his typical reluctance to fight, he is quite capable of vengeance and terrifying bouts of rage. Also as revealed in "The More the Merrier" Hazel murdered several huntsmen from Mistral under Salem's orders, indicating that he has no problems with killing if it hurts Ozpin in any way. He also attempted to brutally torture Nora with electricity for standing between him and Ozpin in "Downfall", showing how violent Hazel can become when blinded by his grudge against Ozpin. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Semblance: Numbing Pain: Hazel's Semblance makes him immune to pain which lets him fight without being worried about his injuries and inject Dust Crystals into his body without feeling intense pain. Dust Crystals: Hazel carries multiple raw Dust Crystals on his person which he can inject into his body, his body proceeds to bulk up as he gains extra power and durability. Hazel can also inject two different types of Dust at the same time for even more power. *'Lightning Dust': Hazel carries Lightning Dust that he can inject into himself which let him shoot bolts of electricity from his fists and electrocute anyone he touches. **'Lightning Blast': Hazel fires from one or both of his fists, a blast of electrical Dust energy at his opponent, paralyzing them for a while. *'Fire Dust': Hazel carries Fire Dust that he can inject into himself which lets him shoot out balls of Fire from his fist. **'Fire Blast': Hazel clings his fists together and fires a ball of fire Dust at his opponent. Relationships *Ozpin *Oscar Pine *Adam Taurus *Gajeel Redfox Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Salem's Faction Category:RWBY Characters